Everlasting
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: So let's jump ahead several year's after Breaking Dawn, the Cullen's are moving to the little town of Mystic Falls. What would things be like when you mix Twilight into the very beginning to the Vampire Dairies series? We have a brand new Saga! Who becomes friends? Who will become enemies? How many marriages will Damien be able to ruin in the process!


**Chapter One: First Beginnings**

 **Bella's Point of View**

* * *

Time had gone by much sooner than I was hoping for, although I couldn't feel it, I watched as Nessie grew before my eyes. She no longer looked like my sweet little baby girl, if someone didn't know the story, they would have sooner believed that Nessie was my sister, rather than my child.

Regardless, the constant move around the world was becoming more and more of an adventure for her, she was loving every second of it; which is the only thing in this life that mattered to me. Of course, she made sure to keep in very close touch with Jacob, but it had been quite a long time since we had been back around Forks.

We visited as much as possible, but once Charlie had passed away; I couldn't bring myself to return home, not yet… I just wasn't ready for the on slaughter of all those painful memories that I tried badly to forget.

For our next move, we were heading to Mystic Falls.

Nothing really was known about this new place, but I had heard from several people that it was a small quaint little town, just like Forks had been, so Edward and I really pushed for this place to be our next home.

Luckily the others easily agreed to this, and we began our trip from France to Mystic Falls. According to the flight attendants, we would be landing in an hour; but honestly I was in no rush to land.

I gazed out my window for a while, thinking for a moment about everything that had happened in the past few years. Sue and Charlie's wedding, I could see the smile on Charlie's face… and I knew that he had everything that he wanted. Sue delivering a little boy, who got the name Kain, it was one of most beautiful things I had ever seen, when I had saw how Charlie stared down at that baby. Kain already was showing shows that he carried the wolf gene, it's been a good ten years since Charlie had passed; he had to be around seven-teen by now. Charlie had suffered a fatal gun shot wound, while on duty, he died within twenty-four hours of being hospitalized.

Next, my thoughts went to Rene, and Phil. Rene, and Phil had officially gotten married a few years back, but after Rene had become pregnant, Phil left them alone to struggle. I hadn't seen something this horrible coming, it seems like no one did, but when Rene was delivering, the doctors say that her heart just gave up under the intensity of the pain she was going through.

Before she had died, she had mentioned to me, that she had already picked the name of the child; the doctors had said she was having a boy, so she picked out the name, Cole.

But to everyone's surprise, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, so… I decided to give her the name Chole Rene. As much as that day had hurt… worse than anything I have felt in my life, I was filled by some kind of reassurance when I was able to adopt little Chloe. It was like I still had a piece of my mother with me.

She was only five years old at this time, but I made sure, that every day she knew about her mother… about our mother, and knew that she was watching down at us, and guiding us through life.

She usually took a lot of comfort in this, and this was enough for me to say that I am happy. After all the troubles I've had in the past, and the heartache I had suffered from the loss of my parents … I could generally say that I was looking ahead to the future, and I knew that they were here with me still.

Edward's arm slid around my shoulders, getting my attention.

I turned to look at him, a fluttering feeling coming up in my chest as I gazed into his topaz eyes. Just like the first time we met, I just felt myself get lost in the beauty that was Edward. That was something that never would change.

"Are you alright love, you seemed to space out a bit." He asked leaning in to kiss the top of my head.

I nodded, a smile instantly coming to my face. "Of course, I was just thinking."

"Would you mind sharing? He wondered with a hopeful look.

I chuckled, and nodded, letting my shield now gradually, allowing Edward to see clearly into my own mind. Briefly I went through my thoughts earlier, and I could feel his hold on me tighten, and bring me closer to his side.

"I know, that it is difficult to think about," He spoke gently, his hand going out to brush a few stray hairs from my face. "I wish there was something that I could do… so you wouldn't have ever felt such pain…"

"You have done more than enough for me," I whispered, leaning my head down to rest on his shoulder. "I asked for this life, and I wouldn't trade it back for the world."

With that being said, I shifted my attention to in front of me, where Nessie, and Chloe sat, seeming to be doing alright, but I did sense that something was off.

"Are you two alright?" I asked concern poking at me for a minute.

Nessie turned around to give me a sigh, holding her hand out towards me.

Instantly I knew this meant what ever she wanted to say, she didn't want to say it out loud, so lightly I touched her hand. As I did so, an image flashed forcefully into my head; which almost left me breathless, but I focused on the image closely.

It was an image of Jacob, with one of the saddest looks I had ever seen. I recognized this was the last time she had seen Jacob… when they had said their goodbyes, I saw this same look on his face.

Edward made a slight noise at this, collecting a sigh as well, but he turned his attention to across the aisle, where Emmett, was practically shouting out several ways that he planned on 'kicking Jasper's ass' for beating him at that last race they had.

Lowly, I leaned forward speaking only to Nessie.

"I know you miss him," I paused, noticing the embarrassed look on her face. "But we can visit him soon." I promised, although I really didn't want to step foot in Forks.

"I'm not trying to rush it, I know you aren't comfortable… because of grandpa Charlie." She said just as quietly. "I just feel really bad about Jake… he really wanted me to stay with him… and it's not like I didn't want to… but…"

I nodded, listening to watch she said, hearing the sadness in her tone. "You don't feel ready yet… to leave home…"

She bit her lip, nodding a little, almost looking ashamed of herself. "I know that I'm old enough, by far, I mean, I look like I'm the same age as you, but I don't know, it just doesn't feel right to leave you guys."

I couldn't help the smile that came to my face at her words.

I hoped that she would stay with us forever; I never wanted her to leave us… I knew that the moment would feel right for her at some point, but I'm just so glad that she hasn't gone yet… I just don't know how I could deal with losing one more person in my life… let alone my very own daughter.

After a while long of chatting, the flight attendants announced that the plane would now be landing. Nessie turned back around in her seat, and Edward brought his attention back to me, a weak smile on his face.

I knew he was just trying to give the two of us some privacy to talk about these things, but in his case it was double hard for him, not only with the vampire hearing, but his ability to read minds, this made things hard for anyone to have privacy.

As the plane landed, I had a feeling come to me. It was harsh, and heavy, like every cell in my body was screaming at me to get off this plane, and get the next one out of this place. A feeling like this has never came over me like this, it almost was like bad luck had struck me hard with a warning here.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea coming here… but than again we haven't even left the plane yet… maybe I was just being paranoid.

* * *

 **Elena's Point of View**

* * *

Dear Diary, I woke up today, with a very different feeling falling over me. Today was going to be different somehow, but I didn't know in a good or bad way, all I knew was for some reason it was a little easier to breathe.

Preparation for school was becoming almost robotic for me, as I went to do the things I normally did, pick out an outfit, fix my hair, put makeup on, none of this seemed to hold the same importance to me anymore.

When I looked into the mirror, I didn't see Elena Gilbert, fun-loving, good grades, cheerleader, carefree, and madly in love with Matt Donavon. I saw a broke girl, that lost her parents only a few months prior, who wanted nothing to do with anything, but stay in her room and write depressing diary entries.

With a sigh, I pulled myself out of my room, rehearsing exactly what I would say, if someone happened to bring up… my parents. 'I'm fine, thanks for asking.' Or. 'I'm doing much better'.

Maybe if I started saying it enough, I would start believing it for myself.

Ugh, I just wish this day was over already… something just tells me today isn't the day to be outside of the house… but I knew I had to go, I didn't have any excuses anymore, it's been a whole summer, now was my chance to start fresh.

* * *

 **Please Review and tell me what you think of all this?**


End file.
